


I Can't Focus

by Groot_Is_God



Series: More than Survive [3]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: AP World History - Freeform, Avengers Family, Avengers Tower, Domestic Avengers, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Homework, Studying, Superfamily, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-02 10:29:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18809341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Groot_Is_God/pseuds/Groot_Is_God
Summary: Peter is trying to study for his AP World History exam but can't remember anything. Tony has a creative way to help him study.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I know that I'm posting this while I have another unfinished work, but I'm trying to study for my AP world history exam and I figured Peter would be having the same issues that I am so I projected myself onto him. Now only if I had the Avengers to help me solve my studying issues...

Peter sighed in frustration as his head hit the surface of his desk. There was no way he was _ever_ going to remember all these facts and concepts by Thursday!

“Hey, you doing ok in here?” A voice asked tentatively. Peter lifted his head and spun his chair around so he could see Tony. Then, because he was annoyed and it was fun, he kept spinning in circles.

“FRIDAY said you were having some trouble.” Tony continued, not at all phased by the spinning teenager.

“You could call it trouble.” Peter said nonchalantly, still spinning.

“And what would you call it?” Tony asked, amused.

“A mistake.” Peter decided, stopping himself and looking at Tony, who raised a quizzical eyebrow.

“What kind of mistake?” Tony prompted.

“I _never_ should have taken AP World History!” Peter exclaimed dramatically, stretching his neck backwards and staring at the ceiling. “I can’t remember half of the main topics and the test is on Thursday!”

“Have you been studying?” Tony inquired, leaning against the doorway and crossing his arms.

“Yeah, but it’s not helping.” Peter told him, looking back up at his dad.

“Ok, so what have you done so far?” Tony asked, walking over to Peter’s desk and spinning the teenager around. Peter stared dejectedly at the papers on his desk.

“I’ve read every single packet there is, but it feels like it’s going in one ear and out the other.” Peter explained.

“Well that’s your problem.” Tony said, putting his hand on Peter’s shoulder. “You’ve just been reading.”

“What else am I supposed to do, learn through osmosis?” Peter asked, sarcastically, looking up at his dad.

“See, the fact you can make that joke and understand it shows you’re smart and have the capability to remember things. Now we just got to find a way to make your brain absorb the information.” Tony explained, grinning. “Come on, I have an idea.”

…

Somehow, Tony’s idea to help Peter study involved Natasha, Clint, Steve, Bucky, and Bruce. They were all gathered in the lab around a table which Peter set all his notes, packets, and his textbook down onto.

Clint whistled. “That’s a lot of papers.”

“I _know_.” Peter huffed. Mentally, he was just done with studying. There wasn’t any way that he would be able to remember any of the information. But he figured that he’d at least humor Tony and play along with whatever torture he was about to be put through.

“Ok, let’s start with Time Period 1.” Tony decided, digging through the papers to find the right information. “What years does time period one encompass?”

“Uhh I don’t know.” Peter said, thinking hard.

“8000 BCE – 600 CE.” Natasha supplied, looking at one of the papers.

“Ok, write that down here.” Tony instructed, passing Peter an index card. Peter did as he was told then held the card out to Tony. Tony shook his head and passed Peter a piece of tape. Peter looked at him quizzically, unsure of what to do with the card and tape.

“Pick an Avenger.” Tony told him. Peter looked around the table, his eyes landing on Bruce. “Ok, now tape the index card to the Avenger of your choice.”

Peter looked at Tony, alarmed. Tony laughed. “Just trust me.” He said. Peter was doubtful but followed the instruction anyways. He taped the index card to the front of Bruce’s shirt, then glanced at the scientist warily. Bruce laughed, causing Peter to grin.

“Ok, what’s next?” Peter asked.

“What marks the start of Period 1?” Tony asked, passing Peter another card and some more tape.

“The Neolithic Revolution or sometimes called the Agricultural Revolution.” Peter recited. That was one he _did_ know. Tony nodded and Peter wrote the answer down. When he went to tape it to Bruce’s shirt again however, Tony stopped him.

“Tape it somewhere else.” Tony instructed. Peter raised an eyebrow but did as he was told, instead taping the card to Bruce’s forehead.

They continued at this until Bruce had an index card on his shirt, left arm, forehead, and back. Then they moved on to period 2 with a different Avenger, then period 3, and so on. Bruce was lucky in that period 1 didn’t have as much content. By the time they got to period 3 which was Bucky, Peter had to write out 15 cards and got creative with his taping.

“You can’t put a card on my butt.” Bucky told him, drawing the line. He already had cards taped everywhere else, except his vibranium arm which the cards were held onto with magnets.

“But…” Peter protested.

“Nope, not happening.” Bucky held out.

By the end, every Avenger had a card with years on them as well as specific cards for information taped to their bodies.

“So, what was the point of this?” Peter asked.

“Well for one, the pictures from this are going to be amazing.” Tony pointed out, grinning. “But for real, writing things out stimulates your brain to help you remember things. Then along with that now you have a reference to think about when you’re trying to come up with information.”

Peter looked at him, confused. “What do you mean?”

“What card is on Natasha’s right elbow without looking?” Tony inquired. Everyone but Peter turned to look at Nat’s right elbow.

“Islam began in the 7th century and spread rapidly.” Peter recited. Then his eyes widened as he realized what he had just said. “Wait, how did I do that?”

“By putting the information on everyone’s bodies, you categorized it with where you placed it. It just helps you to pull information.” Tony explained.

Peter sighed a soft “oh”, then he scrambled for another card.

“Forget something?” Steve asked, an eyebrow raised.

Peter scribbled something onto the card, then grabbed a piece of tape. He stuck the card right onto Tony’s forehead.

“What’s it say?” Tony asked, trying to read the card on his own but failing.

“Best dad ever.” Peter announced, grinning. “Not that I’d forget, but just so it’s there.”

Tony reached out and gave Peter a hug.

“Thanks for helping me study dad.” Peter whispered, hugging back.

“You’re welcome Pete.” Tony replied, smiling.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter tells the Avengers how the test went, leaving out important details cause college board regulations.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was supposed to be a oneshot, but then I took my test and what happened was so comical that I just had to write about it. All of Peter's experiences with the test are my experiences from today and can I just say it was a rough time but I think I did ok so we'll see in July when scores are released.

Peter dropped his backpack on the floor and flopped onto the common room couch next to Nat, who raised an eyebrow amusedly.

“That’s dramatic.” Clint commented from the other couch, biting his tongue in concentration as he battled with Sam in Mario Kart. Bucky’s nose twitched in a laugh and Steve grinned from the third couch.

“So, how was your test?” Tony asked, striding into the room and smiling at Peter.

Peter groaned. “I don’t even know what that was.” He complained.

“You mean that you didn’t study enough or?” Steve prompted; an eyebrow raised in confusion.

“It means exactly what I said.” Peter deadpanned, lifting his head off the couch. “Like, I knew the content, but my brain was like _nope_ and didn’t work.”

“Ha!” Sam exclaimed, passing the finish line seconds before Clint did. Clint groaned and flopped back onto the couch, imitating Peter from seconds ago.

“It’s a lot cuter when he does it.” Nat commented, messing up Peter’s hair. Clint stuck his tongue out at her, and she pretended to be offended, putting a hand on her chest making Peter laugh.

“So really, how was the test, I want to hear _everything_.” Tony said, pushing Peter’s feet off the couch and sitting where they were. Peter scooted forward and put his head on Nat’s leg, his feet pressing against Tony.

“But isn’t it against the rules to share information about the test?” Steve pointed out, looking between Peter and Tony.

“Rules shmules.” Clint inputted, sitting up and starting another race. Steve stared at him pointedly.

“But still.” Steve pressed. Tony rolled his eyes dramatically.

“Fine, I won’t use specifics.” Peter placated. Nat began to play with his hair.

“So, for one of the writing questions there was something about nomads interacting with non-nomads and doing stuff.” Peter started.

“Doing _stuff_?” Sam asked, grinning.

“Obviously not _that_ kind of stuff idiot.” Bucky said, rolling his eyes.

“Can I continue?” Peter asked, looking between the two. They both nodded. “Ok, so it was looking for info before 1450, and all I could think of was Christopher Columbus and the Native Americans even though I know for a fact that happened in 1492 because of that rhyme they always sing in elementary schools.”

“Oh, I remember that rhyme.” Steve commented. Everyone turned to the super soldier in surprise, well, everyone except Bucky. “Guys, it’s an old rhyme and I _did_ go to school.”

“Sometimes.” Bucky scoffed. Steve glared at him, but Bucky just shrugged. “I’m only telling the truth. Anyways, continue Peter.”

“Ok so, I can’t think of anything and then an idea pops into my head. So, there’s this game that Ned sometimes plays called Civilizations IV and in the game there’s these barbarian tribes that steal from your people and then leave some stuff behind. So, I based the writing on that.” Peter explained.

The room was silent.

“So, wait. You’re telling me that you based one of your writings off a video game?” Tony asked, dumbfounded.

“Well, yeah.” Peter said sheepishly. Clint and Sam bust out laughing, both of their cars falling off the track.

“Well that’s quite a story Peter.” Steve said, smiling.

“Oh, I’m not done.” Peter informed them. They all turned to look at him in shock and Nat’s hand stilled for a moment in his hair.

“There’s _more_?” Tony asked incredulously.

“Of course there’s more, we _are_ talking about Peter here.” Bucky joked, crossing his arms and smirking.

“Haha very funny, now should I tell you the other part?” Peter asked, blushing.

“Yes, ребенок-паук, finish the story.” Nat instructed, rustling his hair before going back to playing with it.

“So, then for another one of the questions it wanted you to talk about the how much one or more countries took control of their economies. And I completely blanked on like everything, so I talked about America and basically wrote an essay on U.S. history. But that’s not even all, I said that the Great Depression was after WWII, instead of WWI which MJ was quick to correct me on afterwards. So yeah, that’s everything.” Peter explained.

“Even _I_ could have told you that.” Bucky said.

“Well, duh, you were literally in WWII.” Peter rolled his eyes.

“You’re absolutely sure that’s everything?” Tony asked, double checking.

“Yep.” Peter replied, popping the p.

“Thank god, with those stories I’m scared to see what your scores are.” Tony said, looking pointedly at the teenager.

“I’m sure you’ll do fine Peter.” Nat assured him.

“Yeah, I know.” Peter said, sitting up. He hugged her then grabbed his bag and made his way towards the elevator. “Plus, if I don’t do well it’s Tony’s fault because he helped me study.” Then he ran off, laughing.

“Parker, you get your ass back here!”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos give me life!
> 
> Also come check out my tumblr @ - groot-is-god.tumblr.com


End file.
